Cemburu
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Taeyong yang cemburu dengan para dominan di dorm mereka /Taeyong/Yuta/Taeyong!seme/Yuta!Uke/Taeyong x Yuta/ Taeyu/Bl/NCT/gagal summary/typo(s)/plot acak/RnR/OOC/DLDR/Yutaharemdays/YutaUkeHaremDays/event


Cemburu

cast:

Taeyong NCT

Yuta NCT

Rate : T

Maaf for typo(s), Warning! bahasa kurang baku, BL, OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer:

Cermita milik saya, NCT milik SM Ent.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu duduk bersampingan diruang santi dengan suasana yang lumayan mencekam.

"huhhhh..."

Terdengar suara desahan dari bibir pemuda berwajah manis. Biarpun bersama sang kekasih bukan berarti ia merasa senang. Justru dari tadi ia terlihat sangat bosan.

Matanya mengamati sang kekasih yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan benda persegi ditangannya.

"Yong...?"

"Hmm..."

"Tae...?"

"Hmm..."

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan dari sepasang pemuda ini. Padahal sudah hampir satu jam mereka bersama namun tak ada percakapan normal yang terjadi.

Membuat pemuda manis bermata lebar itu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Taeyong!"

"Hmm..."

Mendapat jawaban sama pemuda mnis itu mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Dengan tiba-tiba langsung merebut benda yang dari tadi di lihatnya.

SRETTT!

"Yak! Nakamoto Yuta!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yuta itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa" Jawabnya cuek.

"Berikan ponselnya sini"

"Ogah!" Balasnya sengit.

Dan pemuda bernama Taeyong menggeram tertahan "Oh, ayolah Yuta nanti aku kalah"

"Ogah!Salah sendiri dari tadi nyuekin aku" Ucapnya sinis.

Pemuda berwajah anime itu mengangkat sebelah bibirnya menyeringai.

"Kamu cemburu?"

Yuta melotot 'apa dia bilang cemburu?cemburu dari hongkong!" Batinnya.

"Kenap diem? bener kan?" Ucapnya. Sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Oh, ayaolah Yong..nggak level aku cemburu sama hp" yang dibalas cibiran oleh Taeyong.

"Maksud kamu apa? Bawa-bawa aku kemari! Padahal tadi aku sama Doyoung tuh mau latihan vokal. Eh, malah kamu langsung narik aku kesini dicuekin lagi!"

Ucapnya emosi dengan satu kali tarikan, matanya menatap penuh tanya pada manik kelam disampingnya.

Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan ramping yang berada disampingnya memindahkan kepangkuannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kamu marah?" tanyanya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Yuta.

"Menurutmu" Jawabnya sambil membuang muka.

Dia bingung sama kekasih tampannya ini. Kenapa coba cuma mau latihan vokal sama Dogoung dilarang.

Pemuda berwajah anime itu lalu meraih wajah kekasihnya agar menatapnya. Dengan satu tangan dia menangkup wajah kekasihnya yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar padahal ini sudah yang kesekian kali.

"Dengar yah, aku nggak ngelarang kamu pergi, aku cuma takut", Dahi Yuta mengkerut "Takut jika kamu berpaling ke laki-laki lain apalagi Doyoung, karena aku gak mau kehilangan kamu" Ucapnya. Sambil mengelus pipi kurus itu.

Blush!

Yuta blushing pipinya memanas mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Kemudian dia menunduk mencoba menyembuyikan rona diwajahnya.

Namun, sepertinya terlambat pemuda bermarga Lee itu sudah melihatnya dan menyeringai.

"Egois!Kaya aku sama Doyoung mau kencan aja."balasnya.

"Waspada boleh donk" Ucapnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Yuta yang melihat pun menjadi sebel sendiri dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang over protektif ini. Liat aja tuh tampangnya sekarang tampan sih tapi kok songong.

Dia sepertinya sudah dibatas sabarnya. Soalnya gak cuma sekarang aja kekasihnya seperti ini. Sudah sering malah.

Yuta itu kan bukan tipe Uke yang suka diatur. Dan pemuda berwajah anime itu pun tahu. Bahkan ia sangat tahu. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat malas melihat kelakuan penghuni Dormnya yang menyandang predikat sebagai _Dominan._ Yang selalu mencari kesempatan unruk mendekati miliknya.

Dimata Taeyong semuanya seakan sedang menarik perhatian pemuda manis itu yang sudah dicap sebagai belahan jiwanya. Yah, walau ia sadar diri pengakuan itu hanya ia gemborkan dibelakang layar.

Yuta yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya berdiri dengan mata memandang kekasihnya tajam.

Taeyong kaget, otomatis tautan tangan mereka terputus.

"Denger yah, aku aja diem aja tuh liat kamu sama bayi besarmu itu tiap saat selalu bareng dan mesra-mesraan didepan publik, Aku juga nggak marah saat kamu terus-terusan _sailing_ sama cabe Bangkok itu, tapi kenapa aku cuma deket sama Dououng kamu marah. Padahal semua orang tahu Doyoung hanya cinta sama Taeil _hyung,_ semua orang pun tahu dia jatuh bangun merebut Taeil _hyung_ dari Johnny. Oh, ayolah Yong aku nggak mungkin selingkuh lagian luar-dalam yang ada pada diriku kamu udah tahu" Ucapnya seperti gerbong kereta hanya dalam satu tarikan.

Taeyong melongo. Tak menyangka kekasihnya akan marah seperti ini.

Lalu saat pemuda Jepang itu melangkah pergi. Taeyong menarik tangannya dan langsung terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Dia menyeringai.

Yuta meronta minta dilepasin dan tentu saja Taeyong tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Justu Taeyong semakin erat memeluknya.

"Gini ya sayang, emanx Doyoung itu suka Taeil _hyung dan_ berniat merebutnya dari Johnny tapi biarpun kaya gitu kalau disampingnya ada cewek cantik kaya kamu kan bisa aja dia lama-lama suka kamu"

Yuta melotot apa dia bilang cewek bener-bener minta ditendang nih pacarnya.

"Aku cuma waspada sayang" Ucapnya sambil berusaha mencium Yuta namun gagal.

"Berarti kaya kamu sama Jaehyun" Balas Yuta sengit.

Taeyong terkekeh ia tahu kekasihnya sekarang bukan hanya marah saja tapi juga cemburu.

"Beda lah, Aku sama Jaehyun hanya tuntutan profesionalisme sayang"

Ucapnya sambil mencuri satu ciuman dan berhasil walau hanya sebentar. Yuta mendelik. Dan Taeyong terkekeh.

"Tapi senengkan bisa grepe-grepe _'brownies'."_

Dan selanjutnya Taeyong merubah posisi mereka dengan Yuta berada dibawah. Yuta semakin meronta dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Mukanya memerah. Keringet mulai tampak.

"Jadi sekarang kamu yang cemburu, eoh"

Yuta menggeleng "Dalam mimpimu! Bangsat!"

Taeyong tertawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan menurut Yuta. Yuta tau sekarang kekasihnya marah gara-gara umpatannya tadi. Yuta lagi-lagi meronta ingin dilepaskan namun gagal.

"Eoh, udah berani mengumpat sekarang, hmm?" Matanya menatap Yuta tajam dengan seringaian mesumnya.

Yuta mengkerut ia tahu ia salah. Ia sudah memancing singa buas sekarang.

'Oh, ayolah yang semalem saja masih sakit masa iya sekarang lagi' Batin Yuta.

Namun telat bagi Yuta untuk kabur, karena sekarang kekasih tampannya sudah mengangkat tubuhnya seperti karung beras dan membawanya ke kamar sang _dominan_ yang paling aman.

Yuta meronta tapi diabaikan pemuda anime itu. Kakinya ia menendang-nendang namun percuma. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam ia memukul-mukul punggung Taeyong namun tak membuahkan hasil.

"Brengsek!turunin Lee mesum Taeyong!" Teriaknya.

Blammm!

Akhirnya mereka menghilang dibalik pintu. Mungkin hanya cara itu untuk meredakan emosi diantara sepasang kekasih se-lini itu. Dengan bergulat diatas ranjang meberi kepuasan satu sama lainnya.

.

fin-

.

.

A/N : Tau ceitanya 'gaje' bangett tapi gpp lah yang penting ikut meramaikan event bulanan demi memperdayakan Yuta Uke di dunia FF 😂😂. Oiya, bagi kalian pecinta Yuta Uke boleh banget loh ikut event ini ssebulan sekali setiap tanggal 26 nanti kasih hastag #YutaHaremDays ato #YutaUkeHaremDays. Mari lestarikan FF mamih Yuta 💕💕💕

sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah mampir😗😗😗

RnR...

.


End file.
